The Quidditch League Fan-fiction Competition: Season two,
by Belikov's-Girl
Summary: Seeker for Caerphilly Catapults. Bunch of one shots for the Compition Named at the Title.
1. Chapter 1

Round 1 – Family Roles

Team: **Caerphilly Catapults**

Position: Seeker – Pet

Rating: T

Crookshank's Point Of View, based at the end of third year.

It is hard being such a clever cat, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I am a very clever cat indeed, however with these wits that I possessed comes certain problems. Like trying to tell all the walkers, well humans, but I like to call them walkers, that the rat belonging to the redhead boy was bad and the big black dog everyone seemed so scared of was actually very nice.

I had been trying to get her attention for weeks now, but she always just fed me or scratched behind my ears when I started swiping at her legs or prodding her in the face and well once she starts behind the ears what's a cat to do. I love my master, I really do, I have ever since the day she defended me to the evil lady who was keeping me locked in the ridiculous cage, or at least, trying to keep me locked in it. But honestly sometimes I just couldn't understand why everyone thought she was so smart.

I had finally given up on trying to warn my Master and started going after the little rat myself, you see it's not that I had a problem with all rats, in fact I had some lovely rat friends. My problem was in fact with that fact that this rat wasn't a rat at all but was indeed a very bad man. The rat had been within my grasp a number of times, but the stupid red boy had always foiled my plans, then yelled at my master, often making her cry, causing me to dislike him even more. My master says he is her friend, but I do not believe this to be true, for if it was, he would be kinder to her, my friends are nice to me.

My best friend at the moment is in fact the black dog that everyone is so afraid of, he likes to say he is a black wolf, but I say he is just a big fluffy dog. I met him one day when I was strolling through the woods looking for a bird after once again being shunned for making an attempt on the rat's life. As it turns out he is also after the rat and he is looking for my Masters best friend, the speckled boy with brown hair that she calls her Harry, that kids hair is crazier than mine.

See my dog best friend is special, he can also turn into a walker, the best of both worlds as I like to call it. He says his name is Sirius when he is a walker, but to call him Padfoot. I liked his name simple, yet strange, it suits him perfectly. That was months ago now, since then we had been planning on how to get him into the castle or get the rat to him. I had stolen him a list of passwords that the forgetful boy left in the common room, but the plan had failed and then everyone had panicked. Life would be so much easier for us all if everyone just stopped and listened, but no, instead they all panicking and start jumping to conclusions. Then the rat wouldn't be missing, I wouldn't be out hear hunting for food for Padfoot and he could be with Harry, who my Master tells me is always very sad and lonely because he has a bad family.

So that's what I'm doing right now, I'm perched behind a tree out in the cold, trying to hunt for Padfoot, instead of being curled up in my masters lap getting my ears scratched. This damn dog better appreciate this meal. I was just about to pouch was the birds scattered and I growled in frustration. I searched around for the disturbance to find that is was my master and her Harry and the stupid boy, they seemed to be chasing something, and that's when I spotted it. The RAT!

I hadn't seen that rat for weeks, but there it was not even 30 meters away from me. I began creep through the grass, I was almost there when the redhead boy jumped, catching the squealing rat in his chubby little hands. Then on top of him jumps Padfoot bitting into the boys leg, once he has a grip he begins to drag the boy towards the moving tree that hides the entrance to his house. My Master and her Harry yell and shout trying to grab the boy, but are either to slow of too scared to succeed, then then become trapped by the tree. It begins swinging its branches, whipping at My master and her Harry, Master is lifted off the ground and she screams as I have never heard anyone scream before. I have started to make my way towards the tree, so I can press the knot that will cause is to cease its attack. However before I can reach the Master grabs her Harry and both are thrown from the tree directly into the entrance.

I followed them down into the hole, the only problem is so did the greasy haired git who smelled like to much herbs and dead things. Vile man, the worst part was, I had allowed him to gain entrance, as I had frozen the tree and he had followed me in. I could hear my Master and her Harry further down in the tunnels but did not hurry to catch them. I knew where the trail ended.

When I got to the end of the tunnel I slowly squeezed myself into a crack in the wall so I could see everything. Padfoot was now in serious form now with my master and Harry trying to understand what he was saying. A moment later a man Padfoot calls Moony was in the door way telling them to believe it and explained to them that it was true and that the rat, wasn't really a rat but a man. Everything was about to go right when that evil git stepped in to mess it all up. He pointed his stick everywhere and threw a curse knocking out Sirius, I could scratch his eyes out for that. But that wasn't nessacary as Harry soon had him and Sirius was awake again.

Soon they all knew that Sirius wasn't as scary as they thought and that the rat was actually a very bad man. Harry said that he needed to be put under fair trail, it may have been annoying sometimes, but that boy had a great moral compass.

Soon they were heading back to the castle, the evil man tied up in the middle, the slimy git hovering asleep behind them and the stupid red head hobbling along. With a wink from Sirius as everyone left I knew my work hear was done for now. My master was safe and my best friend could be with his humans again. Not a bad job done, I was glad it was over and I could go back to napping and back scratches, speaking of which there's a lovely looking been just a few feet away calling my name. Yes a name was definitely in order, I slid out of my hole in the wall and curled up in some of the dusty blankets, my tail lying nicely over my eyes. Perrrrrfect place for a nap.


	2. Somethings Never Change

**Somethings never Change**

**One shot, based 17 years in the future all from Nevilles POV.**

* * *

'Why owe, why did I agree to this,' was the only thought in my mind as I raced through the crowded corridors I into unfamiliar territory. Owe that's right because I'm a push over, or a nice person as Luna would say, well especially because she was the one who had asked me to cover the lesson, seeing as Hermione didn't actually want the time off, she just needed it. That women was due in less than a month and she was still teaching on a full time schedule, however by her last classes of the day she was always dead on her feet so Luna had organised cover for all of her late classes this week and probably for the foreseeable in the future. Or at least until McGonagall hires a new Charms professor. Luckily Hermione was so organised that all I had to do was read off her lesson plans, mostly. I sighed as I entered the classroom remembering the conversation in which I had gotten myself into this, I already missed my lush green Herbology garden houses.

_** Flashback **_

"_So do you…" Asked Luna, clapping her hands in front of my face._

"_Do I what?" I was concentrating on tending to a plan that had been sat one by a clumsy fourth year._

"_Do you have those spares on Tuesday and Thursday, you know still spare?" She asked hands on her hips, clearly annoyed at my lack of concentration on our conversation. She had grown up and become a lot more serious, though was still her intuitive, care-free self, which is why she was teaching divination._

"_Yes I have them, what for?" She was in class then I don't know what she could possibly need._

"_I need you to teach Hermione's Afternoon classes, she's seven and half months pregnant with twins, she can't teach for a full day anymore. She is too tired and needs the break." _

_I sighed, I knew it was the right thing to do, doesn't mean I have to be complete happy about it. "Yes, yes I'll do it, just why can't Malfoy, he is her Husband after all." _

"_Because he has classes and needs to be with her more anyway." She sighs, like it's obvious._

_It had been a real shock to the wizarding community when six months after the war it came out the Hermione was expecting. It wasn't the shock that she was pregnant, of course Ginny had just become a Potter and was already expecting. The shock was the who, a story was released in the Quibbler, this way the content could be controlled, unlike if it had been released through the prophet. She was pregnant to Draco Malloy and they had been secretly wed in Venice with only a small group of friends present, Luna and I being on that list. Pictures had been released along with a statement saying they were happy and no one had been cursed forced or blackmailed. There were also side articles with statements from Ron and Harry, of course this still caused an uproar but eventually it was old news and the world got over it. _

_17 years had now passed since the war ended and it was five years ago that the first generation of our children entered Hogwarts. The Potters had five children their youngest having not yet started, the Malfoy's had three in school and Hermione was currently expecting twins, boy had that one been a surprise. Ronald was married only three years ago to a French witch, Gabrielle, Flura's younger sister and they now have little boy just under the age of one, Fred. Luna and I also had two daughters of our own, spitting images of Luna, for which I couldn't be more thankful, Jenny is in her second year while Isabella will be starting next June._

"_Neville." She says pinching my arm, "Seriously, I said have you got your coin?" _

"_Yes dear," I sighed, pulling it of my pocket. Hermione had given them us to after the war, new and improved DA coins. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco and I each had one, you could use them to send a message privately or to the group. Harry and Ron were both Aurors so it made it easy to get a hold of them, Ginny was a healer in training, now that all the kids were a bit older and the four of us were professors. In any case we were all waiting for Hermione to go into labour at which point the coins would tell us. It was better than waiting for a patronus or even an owl._

"_Good, 3pm Tuesday 3__rd__ year charms, the lesson plan will be on the desk, you know how she is…" I just nodded, yes I did._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

"Good afternoon class." I say, dumping my books on the desk. "Welcome to 3rd year Charms, now last week Professor Malfoy introduced you to the subject of freezing charms. These charms include, immobuluse, Glacius and Inncendio Immobilise. These are the most common freezing charms used in everyday life and can be helpful in a lot of situations. The first one is used to freeze of living creatures, the next freezes liquid and the final doing the job of freezing fire. You can imagine how helpful these would be in a number or not only everyday situations but also in dangerous ones as well. Now open your books to chapter seven and review the wording and wand movement of Glacius, I have a glass of water each for you to practice on."

I levitated the glasses so there was one in front of each student, then practiced the charm myself, to make sure I could actually preform it. The water in the glass froze and I smiled to myself, see it was all about practise.

"Can we have a go at it professor?" Asked Severus Potter, who had Rose Malfoy both had been sorted into raven claw and were tired for the top of their year, Rose was exactly like Hermione, only her crazy curls were blonde. Apart from that she followed in her mother's footsteps completely, she was just as stubborn as well.

"Of course Mr Potter, just please be careful." The two grinned at each other and I watched as they attempted the spell. Severus was successful on his first try, which was not at all uncommon, Rose may be the brightest, but Severus just had a knack for spells, he always had. It was funny to watch Rose get flustered, so much like her mother.

"Well done Mr Potter." I praised.

The class went by nicely, there were only three students who hadn't been successful in the charm but they had promised to practise. I set the homework Hermione had left, a two feet scroll on the possible use of freezing charms. Everyone was very excited to show their work to 'Professor Malfoy' next lesson, she really did have a way with her students, and they all seemed to love her.

As I left the classroom, I couldn't help smiling to myself that wasn't so bad, maybe Luna had been right. I scoffed she was always right, not that I was going to let her know, that.

As I made my way back to our rooms I took in the sights of the magnificent castle, the arched windows. I passed girls giggling behind their hands, boys looking nervously at said girls. Other professors nodded to me as we passed each other, I smiled as I passed McGonagall scolding James potter, Daniel Malfoy and Alexandra Wesley. I wonder what they did, ha-ha, some things never seem to change.

I felt the pocket of my robes grow hot and pulled out my coin, ow men Hermione was in labor, although the message was obviously only meant for Draco she had apparently sent it to all of us.

_'Get your ass to me right now, you will never touch me again after this, ahhhh'_

I laughed out loud, good thing i took her class this afternoon, this was going to be a fun night.

_**The End**_

* * *

Well i hope you liked my little story. :D


	3. Falling

**Round four, submission three.**

* * *

**Falling**

Her face, her eyes, her smile... I just couldn't get her out of my head. It was like I was stuck on repeat doomed to see the same images in my mind forever. I felt as if I was going mad, that I may never have another single thought that didn't in some way include her. Hermione Granger. The stuck up, know it all, goody two shoes book worm, that I was completely in love with.

It had all started about a month before that, we had run into each other at Diagon alley while shopping for school supplies. I honestly hadn't even realized it was her at first, I had been looking down not paying attention when someone slammed into me. Okay well maybe it was I who slammed into her, as I said I hadn't been watching where I was going... When I looked up too curse out the person I was shocked, speechless to be exact. Standing in front of me was one of the most beautiful women I had seen in my entire life. Her golden, honey curls fell swimmingly over one shoulder, while her eyes, I felt as if I could drown in them and die a happy man.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir, let me help you with that." She fussed causing me to realise I was still sitting on the ground looking like a complete moron. I took the hand she offered and dusted myself off, bending over to pick up the bags I had lost my grip on.

"It's quite alright mam, completely my fault." I saw trying to put a charming grin on my face. I watch confused as her eyes widen and her beautiful rosy lips make an O.

"Malfoy?" She asks, taking a slight step back as if too protect herself.

"I'm sorry do I know..." And that when it clicked, when my mind made the connection. "Hermione?" I asked wanting to use her first name to sound more civil and human.

Her hands go to her hips and her brows frown. "Yes, of course who else would it be and since when did you start calling me by my first name?"

I was shocked, yep this was definitely Hermione Granger standing in front of me. Trying to regain my composure smoothly, I take a breath. "Since the war ended, I changed sides and decided that you are an amazing person."

Yes score one for me, I thought as I watched her cheeks redden from my complement. "Ow, well, yes, thank you and sorry about you know." She gestures to knocking me down and then hurries off quickly becoming lost in the crowd.

That was the day I started thinking about her and never stopped.

It had been over four weeks since our encounter and as hard as I had tried to get closer to Hermione only small amounts of progress were being made. We had had a handful of conversations but it was hard to talk with Potter and Weasley always following her everywhere. They were still very suspicious of me every after everything that happened. Though our conversations were often brief we had been getting closer and spending a large amount of time studying together in the library. However as great as it was getting to know her, it just made me want her more. She was so kind, loyal and passionate, I had never heard anyone talk about anything as passionately as she talked about almost everything. School, work, friends, I learnt her hopes her dreams, her regrets. I learnt the things that were hard for her to talk about so I never breached those subjects, her family, her time before Hogwarts and parts of the war.

I heard shuffling as the chair across from me was suddenly filled by the girl of my dreams. I looked up to find her hair covering her face and shoulders shaking, I was immediately out of my chair and kneeling by her side.

"What's wrong beautiful?" I say stroking her hair out of her face. "Talk to me." I begged her.

She sniffled and a slightly hysterical giggle left her lips. "I just feel so stupid." She admitted sniffling.

"You Hermione are anything but stupid, now please tell me what happened." I begged.

"I thought he liked me, I mean I don't even like him, but it was nice to feel wanted. It was all just a bet, he went out with me on a bet. Like the further he got with me the more money he would have got." She said crying. "Am I really that horrid that the only way I can get a date is if someone is getting paid to go out with me?" She said looking into my eyes.

"Hermione, listen carefully, you are not horrid and there is nothing wrong with you." I say, I really want to go hit whoever made her cry.

"Then why? Am I that plain and unbearable, that bossy and annoying?" She sniffled.

"No no no Hermione, you are perfect, amazing, stunning and loyal. You are one of the most amazing people I know and any guy would be honored to have you."

"Haha really?" She asked looking into my face again.

"Yes really, you are amazing, passionate." I took a deep breath. "I love you Hermione Granger, now tell me who this boy was." I say.

"Wait what?" Her face widening in shock. "You, you love me?" She stuttered. "Really, it's not pity?"

"No it's not pity, i promise. I Draco Malfoy, love you Hermione Granger."

"I think, I think I love you too." She said smiling, which caused me too smile.

"Well we will just have to turn that I think into an, I know." I said sitting up so my face was level with hers, she giggles. "Can I kiss you please?"

"Yes." She nodded.

I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. You know how they talk about true loves first kiss. Well I was one of those kids who scoffed and called bullshit. However now I was a complete believer, kissing Hermione was amazing it was like my whole life had been leading up to this moment. We pulled back leaning our foreheads on each other, slightly out of breath.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah, wow." I said with a breathless chuckle.

I was shaken from my memories by a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready mate?" Asked Harry, looking slightly nervous.

"I've been ready for two years." I grinned.

"Yeah I can't believe it took you two years, I thought you guys would be married on the first Christmas out of school."

"So did I mate, but you know how she is wanting to plan and wait."

"Yes, well the planning and waiting was cut a bit short with your little surprise." He chuckled.

"I know, isn't it amazing, I'm going to be a father." I grinned and he just nodded as the music started, my eyes snapped to the entry way, waiting for my beautiful bride.

That was the day I 'met' her, then there was the day I kissed her and today was the day I was marrying her.

* * *

The End


	4. Falling apart Or falling in love

ROUND FIVE entry

* * *

Falling apart... Or falling in love?

From the point of view of a 16 year old Edgar Bones

I was never a studious student, I mean sure I paid attention, I did the work, well most of it…. But I never took that extra step, never tried to get ahead and honestly part of me is regretting that right now. Really though, what incentive did I really have, I was raised to be mediocre, never told I could be anything better than average. I was told that I would grow up to get low paying ministry job, marry a witch who would stay at home and raise our two or three children. So why would I try, why go that extra mile when I never believed I would actually be able to amount to anything.

However sitting here in my OWL exams, the second most important set of testing I will probably ever go through, makes me wish I had tried harder in school. I was in my fourth exam out of six with less then an hour left and well over 20 questions to go, three of which require over a foot of parchment for the answer! How do they expect us to ever do this?! As I sit here listening to the furious scratch  
of quills around me mine seems to be frozen place. Unable to move, my brain unable to comprehend the question written so neatly on the parchment below.

I felt like banging my head against this desk, this was useless. I was useless. What was the point of all this anyway, my life was already over, the life I wanted anyway. Last week my girlfriend, my secret girlfriend told me see was pregnant. Which would be great, except she was two years above me and well no one knew we were together. Now she says she is leaving, like once the school years out she is going to live with her cousins in France and I will never see her or our baby again.

'Screw it,' I think letting my head fall forward with a thud on the desk. I can hear the professor's shows on the cold stone floor as he makes his way towards me but I can't be bothered to lift my head.

"Are you ill Mr Bones?" I hear him question. Well why not….

I groan, "yes sir, I am." I say and pretend to attempt to life my head.

"Have you finished your examination as you will not have another chance?" He questions.

I groan again for good measure before answering. "I am done sir," if I can leave here early then why not? I doubt I will get much more out of my brain anyway.

"Well then you may go to the infirmary, can you walk?" He questions sounding wary.

"Yes sir," I say pretending to struggle to my feet and with my head down I slowly shuffle out of the Great hall. Once I am a bit further away I change course and pick up my pace, I find myself outside walking towards the lake.

What am I supposed to do. I know I love her, Sheree was amazing, beautiful, perfect and now she was leaving, taking my child with her none the less.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed out loud, pulling at my own hair.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft voice behind me, making me jump.

"Huh," I say like an idiot turning around, behind me is a fourth year Raven claw, she is pretty and quiet I don't even know her name. "Sorry, yes I'm fine." I say with a shrug turning back towards the lake.

"Generally when people are fine, they don't scream at the sky and pull at their own hair." She says adding a half-hearted laugh tacked on the end.

I sigh and don't turn around when I answer her, "Yes I suppose this is true, you see my life is falling apart and theres nothing I can do too hold it together. Also I just fail my History O.W.L."

I hear her come closer, she is standing beside me now.

"I think, the problems in our life, seem a lot bigger then they are because they surround us. If you take a step back, it might not seem so bad." Her voice is so calm, it almost makes me believe what she is saying.

I scoff, "Ha, yeah right."

"What could be so horrible?" I look down into her eyes, and something their makes me think I can trust her.

"Walk with me?" I ask and head off around the lake without waiting for her to reply. I hear her follow me, huh guess she must be really bored. We walk for a few minutes and she matches my strides with patience. Eventually I can't take it anymore and the thoughts I've been holding in for the past three days come tumbling out of me. I told her everything, about my mum and dad, there expectations of me to lead a boring middle class life. I spoke about Sheeree how we met, how was started seeing each other. About the baby and how she plans to leave me and I feel like my heart is breaking. At some point while I was talking it start to get dark and tears begin to run slowly down my face. When I finished we had stopped walking and both standing there in silence.

Finally I hear her take a deep breath, preparing to talk. "I have some information, that well, may make you feel better but may make it worse…" She says looking down at your hands.

My eyes narrow, what could she possibly know. "Just tell me," I decide I want to see what she knows.

"Sheeree is lying to you, I heard her in the toilet, actually I have heard her a few times. She is seeing a boy from Drumstrang, she visited him last long weekend, and he is the one who got her pregnant." I feel like my heart is breaking all over again. It everything I know a lie?

"Thankyou." I say I think I may just want to fall asleep and never wake up again. "Why would she do this to me, what was the point? At least I understand why our relationship was a secret now. You know what screw her, I deserve better than this." I say defiance in my voice.

"Yes you do," I realise I still don't know her name.

"I'm sorry but I still don't know your name," I look down ashamed.

"It's okay Edgar, no one really does, not many people take notice of me, but I don't mind it means I get to see more. By the way it's Emily, my name is Emily." She says a shy, but beautiful smile on her face.

"Thankyou you Emily, you have helped me so much." I tell her honestly, "we should probably get back now hey?" I nod towards the castle, it fair distance now.

"Yes let's go," she give another shy smile.

*** 4 months later.***

"Emily are you ready for dinner?" I call she is just using my bathroom.

"Yes Edgar dear." She comes bouncing down the stairs, meeting me with a lovely kiss on the lips.

After that day on the lake we just never stopped talking and it was two months later when I finally asked her out, she mercifully agreed. She made me realise that what I felt with Sheeree was merely lust, this is what love is supposed to feel like.


	5. Too long too far

Round six entry

Caephillry Catapaults

Seeker

* * *

To far... too long...

To my one and only

I write this letter as the miles between us once again begin to pull at my heart strings, I know I said I was okay with this, with our secret romance. But being unable to see for the entire summer break seems to be literally driving me mad, I am having some sort of withdrawal from you, your scent, your laugh, your hugs. All these things I miss to the point of pain. Please respond my dear, we will find a way, I can sneak off for a few hours, mother is rarely home and I'm sure your friends can survive without you for a few hours.

Your love.

_My love, _

_The wedding is in only a few days, I'm afraid there will be no sneaking off until the nuptials are complete. However I do feel your pain, I can no longer sleep a peaceful night without being held in your arms. My chest often hurts when I see the others with their partners, the happy glow surrounding them make me dark and jealous. The wedding is on Thursday perhaps we can meet on Friday, I'm sure I can sneak off while everyone's asleep. Until I send my love with my letters._

_Your one and only. Xxxx_

To my one and only.

Four days, okay I can wait four days, but until then please give me some details of your day so I can at least close my eyes and picture myself to be there with you. My days are long and boring, I'm not game enough to leave the house and mother is in Spain, only the elves to keep my company I have been filling my days with books… Ha imagine that, see you must be rubbing off on me if I am spending my spare time is late now so I will spend this off and head to bed, my wish is to dream of you.

Your love.

_To my love_

_It was lovely to be woken by your letter this morning and I for one did dream of you, we were by the lake on a blanket, picnic spread around us as we abandoned our food in favor of some… other activities. Ow how I miss you, the feel of your arms around me, the way you would press your lips to my hair and whisper your love for me. _

_You asked me to tell you about my day so here it goes. Harry and Ginny are to be married tomorrow and poor Gin is going crazy, Molly is ordering everyone around trying to sort out things, but she is honestly just causing more issues. Harry is so nervous, it's really sort of funny, they are both so excited though. Also guess what Gin is pregnant no one knows though only Harry and I! It's so exciting and scary for them, lucky school is over in four months, imagine a baby at Hogwarts… Also Harry told me the Dumbledore is giving them their own flat inside the castle, a married suit I think it's called I do remember reading about them. Opps sorry I sort of started rambling there… and it wasn't even about my day. Well today we are having our final fitting for our dressing then tonight we will set up outside with all the flowers and chairs, I plans to magic them to stay perfect over night as the wedding is at 11 am tomorrow so it will be easier to do it today. I should be quiet busy really between calming down Gin, running after Molly and making sure everything stays perfect. Lucky me Maid of Honor hey? Then I shall lay down for sleep hopefully after replying to another letter of yours. _

_So I'm sorry that you are so bored alone, I wish I could make it better for you love. Soon though things will be quiet here and I will make up many excuses to leave and come be with you. Ha-ha at the reading joke MR… sorry if some of us take learning so seriously, but really it's a good thing I did isn't it, otherwise who knows where any of us would be right now._

_Molly is calling I must be going. Farewell_

_Your one and only._

To my one and only

That was quiet a letter, thank you for giving me something more substantial to read. As for your dreams, I am jealous of me in the head, two days. Just two days until I see you and then I can make those dreams a reality.

Ha-ha well he is the one that asked her to marry and honestly I thought she would have announced she was pregnant eight weeks after the war ended with the way you described their relationship at least it was been almost a year. How does that make you feel though, do you want that marriage and kids? Because I will give it all to you!

Wow, you have been busy, it makes me feel even more bored. I have decided I want to learn how to cook for you, the elves are going to show me how they make lunch and dinner so at least that will give me something to occupy my time. I know after tonight reply I may not get another one before our plans to meet. So please tell me exactly what are our plans are, I know you're not ready to come here, but I am also not reading to be under the public's scrutinizing eye. Please tell me the plans and I will be there with bells on.

Your Love

_To my love_

_A short letter as I am so tired and fear tomorrow will be even worse. I will take it all I want your hand, your arm, your heart, i dream of the day when I can say I am 'Mrs Hermione Jean Malfoy' and am telling our friends and family that we are expecting our first of at least three children. _

_Please meet me at the beach villa, you know which one, I will leave tomorrow night after the wedding and the wards are programed to allow you in… I count the seconds until I can see you, maybe we can start practicing for said children. _

_Love, your one and only. _


	6. Bonding

Round Sever

Position Seeker

Caerphilly Catapults

* * *

**Bonding**

The scar, the scar, the scar that's all everyone wants to see, no one seems to care about me, well except maybe Hermione, everyone else just want to see the scar and ask me stupid questions. Do you remember anything? How did it feel? Does it hurt? For your information random stranger, yeah it does hurt, all the bloody time, it wakes me out of sleep and makes me feel like I'm going to spontaneously pass out or throw up.

Hermione says I need to talk to someone, but what am I supposed to say no one will understand, so I just let her rant and then when she settles down enough she sits down and I lay my head in her lap and we talk. Since Ron and Lavender have become an item Hermione and I have become so much closer, she just understands me so much better than I thought was ever possible. She seems to just know instinctively what is wrong and how to make it better. I'm sure I'm falling for her, but she will never see me that way so instead I just enjoy what I can get.

"Harry are you listening to me?" She asks her fingers playing with my hair.

"Ummmm…." I don't want to say no, but I had honestly been in my own world, thinking about her.

"I'll take that as a no," she frowns at me, but then breaks into a heart breaking smile. "It's okay, I was rambling anyway. Have you started the potions essay?"

I chuckle, "when aren't you and you mean the one we got yesterday? What do you think?" I rolled my eyes at her and she laughs.

"No I suppose you haven't well I got through most of it last night, so don't forget 'cause I won't be doing it with you." She always says that, but it never holds true, the essay is due next Friday and I'm sure by Wednesday she will be sitting me down to write it.

"When did you get time to do that you were with me all night?" I asked confused, we had done Herbology and DADA, then chatted till we fell asleep on the couches for a while.

"When you fell asleep." She grinned, "Now come on, we have astronomy and I have arithmetic's and ancient runes essays to write."

"And when are these due?" I ask sitting up to look her square in the eye.

"Week after next, but by then we will have ten more!" She says exasperated.

"Okay, okay I give, but I might not last long, just saying." She frowns at me.

"Has it been hurting all day?"

"On and off a bit, mainly last night after we woke up and left had dreams again, they are getting worse." I frown remember the latest dream, which had me waking up sweating and shaking, scar aching.

"Harry, this isn't normal." She frowns at me and I grimace.

"I know," After that we don't talk much I pretend to study and she pretends to not notice I am pretending. After two hours and very little progress I laid down my quill and put my head down.

"Harry I'm done?" Hermione says, startling me awake, "are you ready for bed?" I lift my head to find her carefully rolling up what seems to be about five feet of parchment and resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. Wonder if she will lay on the rug in front of the fire with me for a bit, we are in the room of requirement tonight so it's not like anyone is going to say anything. I could feel the room change as my thoughts and needs were felt, suddenly the small fire place had doubled inside the rug in front of it becoming fuller and thinker. The lights dimmed and pillows and blankets littered the floor. I felt my cheeks go red, stupid room is going to make her think I want something more.

_But you do_. A voice in my head hissed and I frowned, that was weird.

"Umm, could we maybe just stay for a bit, you seem to be my good luck charm no dreams where you are around and a lot less pain." I say, being honest with Hermione is always my best bet.

She bites her lips and looks around, she looks so hot when she does that. "Okay I guess we can stay a little while, we do have the cloak to get back." I smile in relief, thankyou dad, kicking out my shoes I arrange the pillows and lay on my side, she does the same and lays next to me facing me. "So can you finish explaining what happened with Ginny, I thought-"

"I know what everyone thought," I say cutting her off, "but first of all Ginny only saw me as a hero, not as Harry, she knows nothing about the real me, plus I love someone else." I say casting my eyes down so I can't see her reaction to this.

"Ow, who?" She whispers softly, her one of her hands playing with my hair.

"I don't think I'm ready to share that information," her hands pause and I almost growl, but she quickly recovers.

"Okay, well when you are ready to talk about it I'm here okay?" That's what I love she never pushes for more than I am willing to give.

We are silent then and my eyes are closed, almost asleep but not quiet, just enjoying the feeling other her next to me, I roll a little closer and throw one arm over her, I can always blame my sleeping state. She does nothing to fight me, just strings her arm under my neck and pulls my closer, still playing with my hair.

I hear her sigh, and almost ask what's wrong, but then I hear her.

"Ow Harry, I love you so much, I wish you could see that." My heart beat quickens and my mind reals. She loves me? Like as in Hermione loves me. Then she is talking again, "I hope this other girl sees how lucky is when the time comes." And my heart almost breaks, she thinks I love someone else.

I take a deep breath, "I love you to Hermione, you are the girl." And then I open my eyes quickly to catch her staring at me in shock, it is almost comical.

"You love me?" She asks pulling back.

"More than life," I answer honestly, leaning forward and kissing her for the first time, it is better than I could possible imagine. Warmth spreads through my entire body and I can literally feel my magic sing. Then there was pain, it felt like my head was exploding, I dropped clutching my head, screaming. Then everything was black.

"Harry, harry, please wake up." I can hear Hermione's voice she is sobbing, I struggle to open my eyes and find her kneeling over me. The pain in my head is completely gone. "Ow thank goodness." Then I notice we are in the infirmary. Damn it.

"Please explain." Is all I say then I drop my head back and wait.

"Well we kissed and I think, well know I know, that our magic bonded and we sort of accepted each other as soul mates." She says and I can hear the grin, I smile to, this is amazing. "Then all I felt was pain and then woke up here a few hours ago. Dumbledore says the castle alerted him to our bonding and our pain, so he came and brought us here were they gave us sleepless dream potions and waited."

"So you really love me?" I say after a long silence and open my eyes to find her grinning at me.

"More than life," she replies, almost throwing herself on top of me to kiss me. Once again it was one of the most amazing feeling you could dream of, like coming up for air, it made my whole body tingle and this time no pain. We broke apart smiling and grinning like idiots.

Best part of all was there was no pain, not just from the kiss, but my scar did not hurt at all, no mild ache, no dull throbbing it was gone. For the first time in my life it was gone and it felt like my mind was lighter, happier, and healthier.

**THE END**

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
